A projection-type image display device (projector) uses a liquid crystal panel or the like to optically modulate light emitted from a light source and uses a projection lens to magnify an image and display the image on a screen. The device further uses a light source lamp for emitting high-intensity light and includes a fan located at an appropriate position. The fan is configured to cool the inside of the device so that the temperature of the inside of the device will not be increased to a high temperature due to heat generated by the lamp. The device has therein a temperature sensor and a rotation sensor for the fan, detects an abnormality such as a rise in the temperature, displays an error at the time of the occurrence of the error, and informs a user of the occurrence.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image display device that displays, in a part of a projected image, information of the occurrence of an error of the inside of the device upon detection of the abnormality and causes a device operation display unit to display details of the error.